Led by the Spirits
by Mali-caren
Summary: Harry’s 21 and one night out drinking changed EVERYTHING. One woman and a few wrong choices is gonna turn his live on its head. Real summary inside.
1. Chapter Pro: Trouble

**Led By the Spirits**

Full Summary:

_Harry's 21 and life is getting hard...harder then usual that is. Ginny just dumped him, the war is escalating because he can't find Voldemort, and he's not handling things all too well. _

_But how could a night out drinking, a certain girl who has become a woman, and a man using a kwickspell course change anything? Two words, it can. _

_Harry's in **WAY** over his head _

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter, or the 'Draco is our Queen' song. This was originally just an entry for a competition (the song was one of the things you could include), but it's grown and has become its own fic…MUAHhahahHAHHAHa. Yeeess… anyway, on with the story. P.S if you like this fic, please go to http/potterart. vote for it//puppydog eyes go here/

Prologue

-oOo-

Harry Potter stared moodily into his drink, his messy black hair cascading around his face and hiding his features. The music was pumping around him, people were laughing and talking loudly amongst themselves, and the overall atmosphere of cheer should have been contagious.

He blinked his bleary eyes, looking through the dregs of amber liquid to the bottom of his glass. He downed the last mouthful quickly.

"Another," Harry said, his face still downcast, pushing the now empty glass towards the barman. The brown haired man arched a bushy brow.

"You sure? You've had four already …" Harry reached into his pocket and brought out another galleon, placing it on the counter. It was twice as much as he needed to pay for the drink.

"Another," he repeated. He watched through his fringe as the gold coin was snatched up greedily.

"Yessir," the barman said before he rushed away.

Harry pushed his jacket sleeve up so he could see his watch, the neon charms flashing around him only allowing him to see its face in waves. Twelve o'clock, it read.

"Happy 21st, Harry," he muttered, resting his forehead against the bar counter with a soft thud. Ginny had dumped him the day before, and needless to say, he wasn't feeling his best ... _but I guess I should be happy I lived this long …_ He heard a girl shriek happily as the music swelled, and a second later a man laughed, their voices mixing together to make a chorus of drunken giggles. He closed his eyes tightly, wishing he could be so carefree too.

The war had officially started four years ago, when people had started to disappear, only to turn up dead the next day, the Dark Mark carved on their brows. People were afraid for their lives as well as the lives of their families, and if anything, that fear had only escalated over the years. Seeing the Dark Mark was almost as common as seeing a drunk on the street, which was _very_ common. Most people chose to douse their fears and sorrows with alcohol. The only source of 'hope' was the Boy Who Lived. Harry's hands balled into fists.

"Here you go, sir, another Death Wish," the Barman said as he placed the tall glass in front of him.

"Thanks," Harry muttered as he reached out and took it; again he didn't raise his head. If he did, he would most likely be recognised, and he couldn't allow **that** to happen. _Imagine the headline. 'Boy Who Lived Wasted!' or 'Our Saviour …' _Harry's thoughts were cut short as someone sat heavily beside him on the counter.

"Hello, Harry!"

He froze … _where have I heard that voice before?_ He looked up slowly to see a sheet of white blond hair and pretty blue eyes. _Is that … no …_ his eyes widened, focusing slowly on the woman's face. _Could_ _she be … _

"Luna?"

She smiled broadly. "You remember me! I was afraid that all of your fame might have changed you. For the worse that is, of course," she said happily, balancing shakily on the bar top. Harry couldn't find his voice … she was stunning.

Her hair was dead straight and fell to her hips, and her eyes had changed as she matured. Where before they had been … _bulbus_, his mind produced frankly, they were now elegantly … Harry couldn't pinpoint what about them had changed so much, but whatever had, made her look absolutely beautiful. She was slim and wore a tight top, cut - Harry averted his gaze - _very _low, and she wore a small leather skirt, accentuating her long legs. Netting socks reached up from laced high heals, made of bright hot pink leather. As he watched she brushed her hair behind her ears. _Some things don't seem to change,_ he thought with a small smile. She still wore her old turnip earrings.

The music changed and Luna beamed. "I love this song! Come and dance Harry!" she said, getting to her feet. She overbalanced for a moment and leaned against the bar, blinking owlishly as the room stopped spinning around in her mind's eye.

"Are you finished with that?" she suddenly asked, pointing at his untouched drink. Before Harry could say anything she smiled, reached out, and downed the drink in three large gulps. Harry blinked in amazement. Even he couldn't do that … and he'd been drinking for awhile.

"Come on!" she said, standing up properly and taking Harry's hand. A second later she pulled him to his feet.

"But-" he began to complain as she dragged him towards the dance floor.

"What?" she asked, not easing her quick pace. The lights where still flashing around them, and as they reached the dance floor small sparks began to sprinkle down from the ceiling, sticking in their hair. The lights made Harry uneasy, reminding him far too much of curses flying around a battlefield.

"I-I can't dance," he muttered. Luna giggled.

"Is that all?" she asked. "I'll teach you, then. Just do what I do!" she said, and suddenly Luna began to move, she swayed her hips, she rolled her shoulders, she flicked her hair … the lights began to flicker, making each of her actions look like it was a made by a doll. One stiff movement at a time …

It was mesmerising …

"Come on, Harry!" she said, her smile spreading across her face. Her glee was contagious. Harry found himself grinning back at her, and a moment later they were both dancing.

"Where have you been? I haven't seen you in years!" Harry said over the music. Luna twirled before she answered, her hair spinning out around her.

"I've been looking for those Crumple-Horned Snorkacks. It took me awhile, but I found one! Father was so proud," she said, placing her hands on his shoulders. Harry smiled at the look in her eyes as he put his hands on her hips. There was a bright spark there that looked even brighter than the lights around them.

"What about you?" she asked. With a silly grin Harry dipped her and she giggled.

"Me? I'm an Auror," he said.

She turned out of his grip and continued dancing as she said,

"Really? Is that why you have two wands?"

-oOo-

Half an hour later the two were back at the bar. Harry had another Death Wish in front of him, and Luna was drinking a Purple Humdinger. Harry was doubled over, trying to stop laughing as Luna continued her story.

"You should have seen my father's face! My doll was splattered all over the walls in big globs of molten plastic, and there I was, standing in the middle of the room, with just a singed arm in my hand, and ash all over my face. I started bawling and my uncle started laughing so hard that he had a heart attack!" she laughed at the memory before she sculled the rest of her drink. "Another please!" she said, her cheeks rosy as she lifted the empty glass into the air. The barman shook his head as he plucked the glass from her and replaced it with another.

"Harry?"

Harry's laughter hadn't yet died on his face as he turned to the voice. When he did, he bit his lip._ Oh crap._ His mind garbled as it caught up.

"Arthur?"

"Harry! That is you!" he slurred as he stumbled over. A second later Mr Weasley sat beside him, his long gangly arm draped around Harry's shoulder with cheeks almost as pink as Luna's. "Ginny gave me a message to pass on to you if I happened to cross your path!" he said, his breath reeking of drink, his eyes slightly unfocused. Harry bit back his amazement; he'd never thought Arthur was the type to drink. Suddenly his words sunk in and Harry's heart sunk … _not on my birthday … not in front of Luna …_

"She told me to tell you … to tell you that …" he bit his lip. "Ah! Yes … That you're a great stinking coward for not asking her to marry you. And that she hopes you die, slowly and painfully for what you've done to her! Oh … and a big Happy Birthday …" Arthur's voice trailed off as a frown crossed his brow.

"Ginny asked you to say that? That isn't very nice; not at all … it's your birthday Harry?" Luna asked. Harry nodded mutely, his face pale and an awful taste filling his mouth.

"A coward for not asking her to marry you …" Arthur muttered, his eyes slowly re-focusing as he concentrated on his daughter's words. "I thought you already had!" he spluttered. Harry's insides began to shrink.

"Leave him alone. Can't you see that he never loved her? Not totally at least. It's his birthday! And you shouldn't say mean things to people on their birthdays! A Baltherin will bite your toes off while you sleep if you do," Luna said. "I'd wear thick socks tonight if I were you," she added as she fiddled with her half empty glass.

Harry's stomach began to plummet as well as shrink. He looked up at Luna, an astonished look on his face. "I-I-I…" his mind began to shout denial after denial of what Luna had said about himself and Ginny, as he gaped stupidly, his mouth utterly dry. _Of course I loved Ginny!_

A moment later he realised that the little voice had spoken in the past tense … _loved? No … I love …_ his mouth shut slowly. _I loved her. _A large weight suddenly lifted from his chest … his heart to be precise. _Not anymore._

"Baltherin? Toes, socks … I …" Arthur began to sway as he spoke. Harry steadied him quickly, still astonished at his new internal insight. The redhead blinked twice quickly, focusing on Luna. "What was I sayin' before?" he asked, blinking again.

Luna looked up for a moment, bitting her lip as she thought. "You were telling us about … Molly isn't it? Ah yes, and about how fantastic she is at …" she trailed off, looking at Harry for inspiration.

'Cooking,' he mouthed. Luna grinned.

"How amazing at cooking she is," she said brightly, her cheeks even rosier than they were before. She finished her drink in another gulp, slamming it back to the table with another grin.

"Bartender-man! Fillmeup!" she giggled.

Arthur grinned goofily. "Ahh, yes. My Mollywobbles is a talented one! Oh, and she's sooo beautiful! All those red locks that tumble everywhere, all those curves! And her nose, and eyes … lips … hipsss." Harry got to his feet quickly, not wanting to hear anymore.

"Yes! Didn't you need to go somewhere?" he asked, pulling Mr Weasley to his feet. Arthur grinned again as he nodded, his glasses slipping halfway off his nose as he threw his fist into the air as if in triumph.

"I have to see a man about a goat!" he proclaimed as he marched off into the giggling throng of drunken wizards.

Harry sat back down, biting back giggles himself.

"Goat?" Luna inquired, her lips twitching. As one their resolve broke and they began to laugh.

As they regained their breath, Luna asked. "It's your birthday?" Harry nodded again, wiping tears off his glasses. Luna smiled again as she got to her feet, pulling Harry to his.

"Then we must be going!" she said. As she pulled him towards the door, Harry threw four galleons on the table.

-oOo-

After that things became blurry. Harry only remembered bits and pieces of the night.

**One moment-**

Luna stumbled on the pavement into Harry, one of her heels broken; he draped his arm around her shoulder as they both chortled, singing at the tops of their slurring voices-

"Malfoy is Our Queen.  
Malfoy is Our Queen.  
We must confess,  
He wears a dress!  
Malfoy is Our Queen.

Draco Malfoy's quite obscene  
Malfoy's friends call him Christine.  
That's why all the Slytherin's scream:  
Malfoy is Our Queen.

Malfoy really looks his best,  
In a pretty frilly dress.  
We swear this song is not in jest.  
Malfoy is Our Queen."

Harry laughed as their song came to an end. A moment later he tripped, bringing both himself and Luna crashing to the ground. Another moment later they were laughing again.-

**And suddenly-**

Harry and Luna snuck around a corner, both smothering laughter behind their hands. Luna was clad in her normal attire, but somewhere during the night she had found a ridiculously large feather boa. The bright green plumage was wrapped around her neck, and then around Harry's, tripping them both at times as its tail dragged along around their feet. And, for some reason, Harry was wearing an overly large wizard's hat that fell around his ears.-

**And the next-**

"Shhhhhhhuuuuuuushhhhhhhhh!" Luna hushed, laughter bubbling behind the elongated sound. Harry's face became pink as he tried to do what he was told. Their boa and hat were still in place. They were both standing outside a random door in the Wizarding hotel Harry was staying in. He held up three fingers.

Three - he lowered one finger as he placed the other hand on the door knob.

Two - he dropped another finger as he prepared to turn the handle.

One! The last finger joined the others and he threw open the door. As one they rushed inside. Harry's hat fell over his eyes, but he didn't bother pushing it aside.

A balding man stood inside, clad in only a pair of red and white spotted boxes, a piece of paper held in his hands. His face was red with rage, and his mouth was snarling. "YOU WERE MEANT TO WORK!" he shrieked. He suddenly started as he noticed that he was no longer alone in the room.

"Who the hell ar"- his question was cut short as Harry held out his wand.

"Accio paper!" A second later he felt it fly into his hand.

"You have no right! Who the hell are you to barge into my room at this hour?" the man bellowed as Harry lifted the brim of his hat slightly so he could see the paper.

"We're big bad Aurors!" Luna trilled, smothering her laughter as she raised her wand at the man. He paled.

_Kwikspell Course _the paper was entitled. Harry felt himself pale slightly.

"Give that back! It's none of your blasted business! Give it back! Give it back!" the man yelled as he dived at the paper.

Harry handed it back to him without a fight. "So sorry, wrong room," he slurred before he grabbed Luna by the arm and dragged her away.

As soon as the door was shut behind him, she giggled at his expression. "Wha?" she asked.

"Oops … maybe we shouldn't have done that."

**And then-**

Harry suddenly found himself in another bar. He was sitting beside Luna in a long curved seat and before them, on a round table, was an assortment of brightly coloured drinks. Luna grinned as she reached out for a hot pink concoction that was fizzing slightly. She sipped at it, and a small puff of pink smoke gushed from her ears.

"Beat that!" Luna declared as she thrust her drink at him.

Harry bit back a laugh as he reached out for a vivid blue glass. Looking down at it, he saw that bright sparks were skittering across its surface. He grinned as he downed it all in one gulp. The sparks jumped from his mouth and danced in his eyes as they laughed. He shook his head to clear it and licked his lips.

"Your turn," he said as he put the glass back down. Luna bit her lip as she looked at all of the glasses set out before them. She looked up at Harry with a mischievous glint in her blue eyes.

"Double … you have to try it after I have," she dared.

Harry nodded. "But I get to choose," he said.

Luna shook her head. "No, that honour goes to me," she said as she reached out for the red drink.

Harry laughed. "You're going to drink that? It'll burn right through your tongue!" he said, looking at the crimson drink. Luna smirked and brought the glass to her lips.

Harry winced and looked away as she drank a mouthful. He looked back as she lowered the drink, a satisfied expression on her face. She breathed out, and Harry saw steam issue between her pink lips.

"You're insane!" he accused. Luna pushed the glass towards him.

"Your turn," she said. Harry grinned.

"My turn," he agreed, but instead of reaching for the glass he reached for Luna. He planted his mouth firmly against hers and Luna melted into his grip. A moment later he broke away, licking his lips.

"Mmm, it's quiet nice," he said with a smirk of his own. Luna ran her pale orange nails through her hair, breathless.

"Yes, it was," she said softly.

-oOo-

Harry woke up with a quiet groan. His head was throbbing and his tongue felt dry and fuzzy in his mouth. He sat up and put his hand to his head as it spun … and something cold touched his brow. Frowning he looked at his hand, his eyes widening.

"What the-" The sheets beside him crumpled, and slowly he turned to see … _oh crap._ Luna lay beside him, her blond hair splayed around her face on the pillow, her eyes shut gently … totally naked. He looked away quickly, feeling a blush rise on his cheeks … the blush suddenly drained away from his face as something golden glittered in the sunlight that streamed into the room.

A ring … another ring … a matching ring to his own … on **_Luna's_** finger - _Oh. **CRAP.**_

**_-oOo-_**

**_MUAHahhahaHHAHhhahha. hehehe, Thankyou to my wounderful editor Dreamer! and please, if you like this vote for it onhttp/potterart. please Review!_**

**_Mali_**


	2. Chapter one: Marriage?

**Led by the Spirits**

A/N: Heya, heres the second chapter! not as lighthearted as the first, but some backstory is revealed. hope you liked!

please R&R

disclaimer: Jk's world, i'm still just living here.

**-oOo-**

**Chapter One**

**Marriage!**

**-oOo-**

Harry felt his pulse begin to thunder in his veins. He jumped to his feet … only to notice that he was completely naked, too.

"Shit!" He reached for a sheet to wrap around himself, only to see that Luna was already tangled up in them … and that she was awake.

"Good morning," she said cheerfully. Harry grabbed a pillow and held it before himself quickly. He felt his cheeks heat up once again.

"Good morning?" he spluttered. "Look at your finger!"

Luna stretched lazily and Harry bit his lip, looking up at the ceiling as the sheets fell free. She closed her eyes and smiled as the sunlight warmed her face. Opening them as she rolled back over, she looked at her hand with interest. She inspected the thin band of gold and smiled.

"A wedding ring," she said. She tried to pull it off her finger, but the gold flashed white for a moment and didn't budge. Her eyes widened ever so slightly. "**My** wedding ring." She looked over at Harry's hand, which was still holding the pillow in place. "Why Harry … I do believe we're married," she said, sitting up and making the sheets fall away completely.

Harry looked away quickly. "Luna!" he said, feeling his cheeks heat up even more. He heard the soft 'thump, thump' as two feet were lowered to the wooden floor. A second later a cool hand clasped his cheek gently and turned his head back towards the bed. He suddenly found himself looking down into Luna's eyes. She was smiling slightly.

"Harry. If we're married, you will have to get over this … and by the looks of things, I saw it _all_ last night."

Harry didn't know it was humanly possible to blush so much. A clock began to chime and Harry looked up quickly. Any colour that may have been present in his face drained away in an instant.

"I'm **_three hours_** late for work!" he gasped, spinning away and running towards his walk-in closet. He began scrounging around for his Auror's robes as he heard soft giggling.

"What is it?" he asked as he continued his search.

"You have got to have the nicest arse I have ever seen," Luna stated. Harry bit his lip as his face heated up again. A second later he found his robes, he grabbed a shirt and trousers, and threw them on quickly, pulling the red robes on top. He emerged from the closet at a brisk walk, searching for his wand and glasses.

"Here," Luna said, holding both up for him.

Harry took them from her quickly, slipping the wand into a holster at his belt, and putting his glasses back on his face. Everything that was too far away now quickly focused for him. He blinked a few times, taking in the sight of his hotel room.

It was an utter mess. Clothes were strewn everywhere, a broken chair was on its side, and for some reason a bright green boa was draped around the table. The same green feathers were everywhere. _I have to clean this up! If the cleaners find it like this …_ he cut that thought off quickly. Newspaper articles always gave him nightmares … _that and seeing all of my friends dead_. He looked back at the clock before he began to race around the room, straightening things and shoving others into corners. He heard the bed sink as Luna sat back down.

"Stop that. Here." He turned in time to see her wave her wand, and everything jumped back into its proper place.

"Thanks," he said, looking around quickly to make sure her spell hadn't missed anything.

"Harry?" Harry turned to her slowly. She'd pulled the sheets around herself, which he was glad to see, and was sitting with her legs tucked beneath herself. She looked vulnerable … defenceless.

"What?" he asked, his eyes still darting to the clock on the wall. Grady was going to kill him.

"Can I stay here? I don't really have a place at the moment …" Her voice trailed off, and Harry knew she wasn't telling the whole story. Normally he would have pressed for more information … _but normally I'm not three hours late for work!_

"Sure. Make yourself at home. I'll be back at ten," he said as he turned to the door.

"Ten? Isn't that a bit late?" Luna asked calmly as she tilted her head to one side.

Harry turned back to her. "Knowing my boss, he's going to keep me in for awhile for being this late," Harry said quickly.

"Oh … good luck then," she said.

Harry was just about to turn back to the door when the weight of the situation suddenly crashed down on him. His knees collapsed beneath him, and he slammed against the door before sinking to the ground.

_Oh my God … I'm married._

"Harry!" The floor shook beneath him as someone jumped from the bed and ran towards him. A second later someone clad in white fell to her knees by Harry's side. He blinked up at her for a few moments before his wits returned to him.

"Are you okay! What happened?" Luna demanded.

Harry blinked again, not sure his voice was back yet. Luna -_my wife!_- slid her cool hands beneath his head and lifted it so it could rest on her thigh. She looked down at him, the pale curtain of her hair falling around his face so the only thing he could see clearly was her features.

Her hair was mussed from sleep, and her cheeks still slightly rosy from the night before. The smooth planes of her face caught the sunlight and kept it there, making her look like she was glowing. But her blue eyes were filled with worry and concern … _for me?_

"Harry?" Luna asked, and Harry found his voice.

"Sorry," he muttered, sitting up slowly, but Luna didn't lean back as he'd expected. Instead she leaned down and kissed his brow, her lips touching his scar lightly. A second later she was helping him to his feet. Harry leaned against her for a moment as he found his balance, his knees still weak.

_I'm married, I'm married, I'm married_, the two words began to echo around in his head as he reached back for the door.

"Are you okay? ... It must be hard," Luna said.

Harry couldn't help the question that escaped his lips. "What is?"

"Being 'The Boy Who Lived'. Everyone is depending unfairly on you, they're putting all of their worries and fears on your back, and then telling you that you have to fix them. It must be hard … being the wizarding world's saviour."

Harry couldn't turn to face her. His face was so white he was sure someone could mistake him for a ghost. His hand was gripping the door knob so tightly that he could hear his knuckles popping; he forced himself to let it go.

"I …" He didn't know what to say. No one had ever said anything like that, and if they did, never to him. Everyone thought that he enjoyed it all, that he enjoyed 'showing off-… slim arms circled his waist from behind.

"But I think that everyone put their trust in you wisely," Luna said.

Harry couldn't take it. "I really have to go. I'll see you later, Luna," he said as he opened the door and broke from her grip. A moment later a sharp 'pop' echoed around the empty hall, signalling that he had apparated away.

Luna bit her lip for a moment before she closed the door, a single tear falling to the floor.

-oOo-

Harry appeared in his cubicle at exactly ten o'clock … exactly three hours late. He sighed, massaging the bridge of his nose as he collapsed into his chair. _Oh crap …_ He crossed his arms on his desk and rested his head against them. _How__ the hell did this happen?_ He looked at his ring, just a small gold band wrapped around his finger. _How__ can you mean so much! How can you be real?_ he thought at it. He tried to pull it from his finger but, just like Luna's had, it flashed white and didn't budge. _Oh__ crap. _He groaned again, thumping his head against the desk. _Stupid. Stupid. Stupid!_

The ring was the genuine article. And like tradition called for, after the ceremony the Bond Fast Charm had been put into place. The ring wasn't coming off. Not until …

"Potter!"

Harry closed his eyes tightly. _I'm not here; go away,_ he thought at his boss, Head Auror Grady. He kept his head buried in his crossed arms, wishing himself invisible.

"Potter!" the voice was right behind him. Biting back another groan he lifted his head and turned around.

Head Auror Grady was a big man, with large beefy arms and a barrel chest that always seemed to be stretching the seams of his robes. He wasn't fat; he was far from it. It was all lean muscle, trained and sculptured to be as deadly as his sturdy oak wand. His hair was dark brown and cropped short, his bushy moustache the same … and as usual, his small beady eyes were glaring down at him, contempt glittering in their mud-coloured depths.

Grady had despised Harry since the moment he joined the Aurors. Harry had 'risen through the ranks too fast,' he said, and he hated Harry because of it. Harry _had_ worked his way up quickly; in fact he had broken a few records. In less than two years after completing an accelerated one-year training, he had been given the title of Inspector, just two titles below Head. Grady believed that the only reason Harry was an Inspector was because of his other title: 'The Boy Who Lived'. But it wasn't. Harry had worked his arse off to get to where he was, and he had the scars to prove it … literally. He had sent two hundred and twenty-four Death Eaters to Azkaban during his time in the Auror office, and none of them had come quietly.

"Yes sir?" he asked politely, trying to hold back his grimace of distaste. Grady's face was turning a strange plum colour. He pointed over his shoulder at a door with a small gold plaque on it, proclaiming 'Head Auror' in bold letters.

"In my office! Now!" he spat. With that he turned and stalked off to the teak door, slamming it shut behind him. Harry turned back to his desk and let his head fall to it with a loud 'Thud' … _How can this day get any worse?_ he asked, and it did.

"Harry!" Harry sat up with a start and turned to face a tall angry redhead. Ron Weasley hadn't changed that much over the years. He was still a head and shoulders taller than Harry, he was still a tad gangly, and he still had a freckled face. But one difference was hard to miss. He now had a thin scar running from his chin to his left eye, and that eye wasn't his normal brown. It was bright blue. Ron was an Auror like himself, and during an assignment … not everything had gone to plan. They'd been given false information, and stepped right into a trap. Ron lost his eye in the mayhem; Harry stopped the bleeding, but couldn't save the eye.

Ron got an upgrade. His eye was made by the same wizard who gave Moody his nickname … with some modifications, of course. It was the same size as his other eye for a start, and could see through walls just like Moody's, but it could also see the makings of spells and how they were laid. It was very useful. It had saved a few lives over the years.

"Ron? Wha-"

"Shut up!" Harry felt his heart plummet at his friend's tone. "Do you know what you did to my sister! You broke her heart!" Ron thundered. Harry cringed, unconsciously rubbing at his ring.

"I have to-" Harry began, but once again Ron cut him off.

"You have to apologise to my sister! That is what you have to do! She came to my flat after, since she didn't want to be alone! She cried all last night!" he continued to yell. Harry opened his mouth but Ron shook his head. "I don't want to hear excuses!"

Harry's temper began to flare. "Do you know the whole story! Do you know why she dumped me!" Harry demanded. Ron opened his mouth to yell a retort, but stopped quickly, frowning.

"Dumped … _you?_" he asked quietly, confusion written on his face.

Harry got to his feet. "Yes, Ron. _She_ dumped_ me._ Now shut up. I'm off to get yelled at by Grady," Harry snapped as he pushed past his friend and stormed into his boss's office.

"WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?" Grady screamed as soon as the door was closed behind Harry. Harry seriously considered walking back out, but he knew that would only lead to more strife.

"You wanted to talk to me, sir?" Harry asked while shoving his hands into his pockets. He didn't want Grady to see the ring.

"Have you seen the paper this morning?" Grady asked, his voice suddenly quiet. Harry's head snapped up at the big man's words.

"Paper?" he asked slowly, trying to calm his racing heart. _Not today … not ever! Please, don't let it be what I think it is!_

Grady opened a drawer and placed a copy of the Daily Prophet on his desk. Harry looked from it to Grady's face … for the first time there was no animosity in his eyes.

"You're lucky, boy. I caught this before it was released. I can't say much about tomorrow's issue, but for today it's only been seen by my, and now your eyes," he said, pushing the paper towards him.

Harry didn't realise he'd been holding his breath until his vision began to swim. He breathed out quickly and stepped forward, taking the paper from the desk. He closed his eyes for a moment, bracing himself for the worst, before looking at the headline. He opened his eyes.

_Shit._

-oOo-

Luna looked around at Harry's hotel room quietly, pulling her sheet tighter around herself as she shivered. It was very nice, she realised, expensive, but not over the top, and it was furnished for comfort. He'd obviously lived there for awhile. Everything was very … Luna found herself smiling … very Gryffindor, _Very Harry_. Her smile widened as she noticed an old scarf draped on top of a large painting of rolling Irish hills. It was the same one he'd worn at school, red and gold striped … and there was the large stain on the tassels, from when he'd leant over his homework in seventh year to talk to Ron, and it had fallen in his ink pot. Luna suddenly found herself on her feet, her sheet still wrapped around herself, standing in front of the painting. She couldn't remember getting up. _Of course, I don't remember anything of last night either…_ she reminded herself. But even as she thought that, a memory came forward in her mind.

**- _Harry smiled at her, his hair even messier than usual, a large grin on his face. "You may now kiss the bride," a male voice said from Luna's left, but she didn't look to see who had spoken. Harry was leaning down to her … that was much more important, much more interesting. Harry kissed her, long and deep … much more world-changing … _**

… _almost nothing_ she corrected herself as her heart began to flutter wildly in her chest. She shook the memory from her head, but Harry refused to budge from her head. _I've liked him since my fifth year, so it's not that odd really … he's never **really** left my head … _Luna shook that thought from her head, too.

Instead, she reached out and ran her fingers over the soft woollen length of the scarf; she curled her fingers into the old fabric, and lifted it gently from its place atop the painting's frame. _It smells like Harry,_ she realised as she wrapped it around her neck.

A sudden knock on the door made Luna jump, and her heart began to pound ..._ C__ould it be them? How could they have found me?_ Her breath began to shudder, but without a sound she drew her wand from behind her ear and twirled it around herself, muttering silently under her breath. A second later she disappeared.

"Cleaning!" a brisk female voice called. _Cleaning? No, that's not going to work on me. I'm NOT going to open that door for them!_ A gentle shushing of material sweeping against the carpet showed Luna's progress across the room. She crouched down as she reached the gap between the bed and the wall, her mind racing as she began to rock back and forth.

_Surely I'm safe here!_

Silent tears began to trickle down Luna's cheeks.

"Mr Potter! I can't come in to clean without you saying I can while you're in," the 'cleaning' lady called as she knocked again.

_You're not going to fool me!_ Luna thought at the door, more tears falling.

_You're not going to hurt me!_

-oOo-

**_I CONDUCTED THE CEREMONY FOR THE BOY WHO LIVED!_ **

"Is it true, boy?" Grady asked. His tone sounded almost fatherly.

Harry looked down at the picture below the bold headline, ignoring Grady's question for the moment. There was a moving picture of himself and Luna, standing under an arch of white lilies … kissing passionately. _Please tell me this is a joke! Grady's just setting me up … that's all, just a joke … it's not going to be tomorrow's paper … of course not._ He looked up at Grady, hoping he would start laughing, yell 'April Fools' despite the fact that it was August. He didn't, there wasn't anything on his face that would be considered a smile … or even a smirk. He looked … disappointed,_ or is that pity?_

"Is it true?" he asked again. Harry breathed out deeply and nodded, not trusting his voice. He clenched his fist for a moment before he brought out his left hand from his pocket, displaying the ring. Grady sighed.

"Read the article," he said, Harry nodded numbly; it had been an order.

**_I CONDUCTED THE CEREMONY FOR THE BOY WHO LIVED!_**

_Official McBree of an unnamed chapel came to me, Rita Skeeter, (_Harry's hands began to shake) _in the early hours of the 1st of August. He told me that he had just conducted the bonding of that most eligible bachelor, the Boy Who Lived, with some unknown woman, Lana Lovegood. My faithful readers can imagine my reaction to such a claim. 'Harry Potter? Married?' I demanded._

_It is a well known fact that Harry Potter has been seeing long-time sweetheart Ginerva Weasley for two years now. So why was Official McBree at my doorstep before dawn? I told him politely that he should go home, until he brought out a photograph from his pocket. It is the same picture you can see below. I was amazed! The Boy Who Lived was off the market! And it wasn't Ginerva who had bought him! _

_I ushered McBree inside, and he told me what had happened. "It was very late - I mean early," he said. "I was packing up when someone knocked on the door. Being the nice fellow I am, I went and opened it. Before me stood The Boy Who Lived, and a beautiful blond woman hanging off his side. They were both beaming at each other. Harry Potter turned to me and told me that he would like to be married. But I was stunned. I could smell alcohol on his breath! _- Harry stopped quickly, feeling his stomach roll and churn …he placed the paper back on Grady's desk, head hung low …

"What happened?" Grady asked. Harry knew that if he spoke it would come out as a strange gurgle. So he nodded at the paper mutely instead. Grady groaned.

"You stupid boy!" he snarled, he suddenly held his breath, calming himself quickly. "Sit," he ordered, his voice calm and level. Harry did so, collapsing into the chair Grady offered.

-oOo-

Grady sat forward, leaning his elbows against his desk as he stared at the young man before him.

Potter was tall and lean, with a swimmer's build. He was fast on his feet and draw, and had agility and reflexes that Grady envied. His black hair was cut long and sat messily atop his head, his fringe was long enough to hide his eyes and brow … _and his scar,_ Grady realised. His emerald eyes were hidden behind rectangular glasses, but he only wore them when he was in the office. When he was on an assignment he cast a charm on his eyes. The spell only lasted a few hours, and could only be cast once a day, but an hour was all Potter usually needed to finish whatever it was he was doing.

Despite all that, he was just a young man, with none of the experiences that most had at his age … he spent most of his time in his cubicle, researching escapees and tracking known offenders, making sure that they weren't up to no good. The boy didn't trust easily.

But when he was on the field, he was transformed. He turned into a different person, shooting spells left, right, and centre, dodging and weaving. However, let one of his men go down and he was defending them, healing them, and getting them to safety before he returned to his objective. Grady had been there the day Auror Weasley lost his eye. Potter had been truly terrifying when he heard the redhead yell. He had knocked twenty men aside with just one spell so he could get to Weasley's side ….

Hugo Grady sighed again, pushing his wandering thoughts aside as he rubbed his eyes. "I've read that, _all_ of it, and not one word puts you in a good light. As soon as that comes out, there's going to be mayhem around here. First off, where's this girl?" Grady pointed at the picture of the girl. He watched as Potter's eyes looked down at her, his expression blank.

"In my hotel room," he mumbled, eyes still glued to the picture. Grady felt a pang in his chest and quickly put the paper back in his drawer. The boy reminded him far too much of his own son, who had died four years ago. He'd made wrong choices, too.

"Look. Once this comes out, it's going to be everywhere. She's going to be hunted down for an interview, and so are you …" Hugo's voice trailed off. Potter was still staring at the point where the photo had been a moment ago, his eyes blank and vacant. Hugo held back a sigh of impatience, _definitely like my son …_

-oOo-

_I can't believe this … this can't be happening …_ Harry continued to look at the blank bit of desk which a moment ago had been covered with the photo. _I can wake up now …_ he pinched his arm. It hurt. He closed his eyes for a second before looking up at the ceiling. _Why don't I ever wake up?_

"Potter. Go home." The three words surprised him. He looked back over at Mr Grady in confusion.

"Home?" he repeated.

Grady rolled his brown eyes as he got to his feet. "Yes, Potter. Home. Go prepare for tomorrow's paper."

Harry suddenly found himself at the door. As Mr Grady's words sunk in, his stomach churned. He didn't remember even getting to his feet, let alone walking. He turned back to his Head who was still standing beside his desk.

"Thank you, sir," Harry said before he escaped the office silently.

Grady shook his head as he shuffled a pile of papers on his desk. _It's going to be a long day for him tomorrow. I hope he gets some sleep. _

-oOo-

heheh, this fic is fun to write! i really hope you all enjoyed, and i hope you like Mr Grady. please leave a review!

Mali

_(edited 16-Sep-2006 - td4)_


	3. Chapter two: Home

**Led by the Spirits**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Jk's world, i'm just living here. A/N: Fun fun fun, this fic is a blast to write...wait, who says that these days? a 'blast' hehe. never mind. PLEASE R&R**

**

* * *

**

-oOo-

**Chapter Two**

**Home**

**-oOo-**

Harry walked back to his cubicle quickly, scanning his desk to make sure there weren't any more papers he needed to know about. With a quick glance around the office he apparated back to his hotel.

He appeared in the hallway outside his room just as the cleaning lady turned away from his door. She shrieked and jumped at the sight of him.

"Mr Potter!" she gasped, pressing a plump hand to still her racing heart. "What are you doing out here!?" she demanded. Harry placed a mask over his expression quickly, not wanting her to see his wariness.

"I worked late last night. I just got back, Mrs Lorinson," Harry lied smoothly, putting on a friendly smile. He'd met Mrs Lorinson quite a few times; he'd lived in the Phoenix Hotel for two years after all.

"Really?" she asked, looking back at the door with suspicion. "Then who's in your room? I couldn't go in." She looked back at him with a mother's smirk. "Not with all your wards on the room." Harry forced a playful grin.

Mrs Lorinson was at least sixty years old, a bit on the plump side, and had greying mousy hair that was always tied into a bun. Her face was lined from years of smiling, and her dull brown eyes were friendly. Of course, he'd already checked out her file. She didn't have a record, otherwise he'd never let her clean his room. As friendly as she seemed, he never trusted anyone … not straight away at least.

"Oh, yes, I'm sorry. My friend is staying with me at the moment. She's in between places," Harry told her as he walked over to his door. "I forgot to tell her about the wards," he added and Mrs Lorinson smiled.

"You're such a nice boy, Mr Potter. Your friend is very lucky to have you," she said, waving her wand at her bucket of cleaning supplies. "I'll come back later to do your room," she said as she knocked on the next door, the bucket hovering ready beside her. Harry smiled and thanked her before he opened his door and slipped inside.

As soon as he had closed the door behind him his mask fell. _Why didn't Luna answer the door?_

"Luna?" he called. Looking around himself he realised the room was completely empty …

"Luna!" he demanded, jogging over to the kitchen, bathroom, and lounge. She wasn't there.

"Luna!" he called again.

Suddenly he heard a small noise. His nerves jumped into overdrive. His wand was drawn in a moment and he had lowered his stance, ready for a fight … he heard the sound again. It was … he frowned in confusion. _Crying?_

"Luna?" he called again. He slipped his wand into his back pocket as he returned to the hallway. He closed his eyes and focused on his hearing … the sound was coming from the bedroom. Quietly but quickly he made his way there.

"Luna?" he asked again. Nothing … but a small startled sniff drew his attention to the gap between the bed and the wall. He looked at the place carefully, a small frown creasing his brow. The soft carpet had been pushed down. Realisation hit him and he walked forward carefully.

"Luna?" he asked again as he knelt down before the indentation. Suddenly he felt something spike into the side of his neck. A wand tip … he knew the feeling well.

"Try anything and I'll curse you. Put your wand down," a small choked voice hissed though a blocked nose.

"Luna, it's me," Harry said calmly as he placed his wand on the carpet beside him.

"Sure it is," the voice spat, fear lacing her anger.

"Luna, I can prove it. Just last night you told me you've found a Crumple-Horned Snorkack, and that your father was proud," Harry told her. The wand tip dug deeper into his neck.

"Anyone could have overheard that," her voice was teary. _She's terrified,_ Harry realised worriedly.

"Well, how about this? I met you in my fifth year, on the Hogwarts Express. You were reading the Quibbler upside down. We were in the same compartment as Neville and his pus cactus thingy. It exploded all over us. Remember?" Harry tried again. _How_ _else can I prove I'm me?_ He felt the wand tip quiver slightly.

"Some one could have told you that," Luna said. Harry could feel the wand tip heating up as Luna prepared to cast a spell. Inspiration suddenly struck, _I'm so stupid._

"I'm wearing a wedding ring, and so are you," Harry said dryly, holding up his left hand. The wand fell away and Harry felt tentative hands touch his own. It was quite unnerving, feeling something he couldn't see.

"I'm sorry! I'm … s-so-rr-ry." Luna began to sob, deep wrenching sobs, and suddenly arms wrapped around him. Harry hugged her to him as he felt tears wet the front of his shirt.

"What glamour have you cast? It's a good one. I can't see you at all," Harry said into what he felt was her hair as he rubbed her shaking back.

"I-it's m-m-my ow-n," Luna said between deep breaths. He heard her mutter something and suddenly she materialised in his arms, sheet, scarf and all.

"Luna, why didn't you open the door?" he asked frankly, his voice gentle. He'd never been very good at asking things discretely. That's why he was a field Auror and not an information gatherer. For a moment Luna didn't answer, but her sobs where lessening as Harry continued to rub her back.

"They're after me, Harry," she finally whispered as her shaking stilled. Her voice was still filled with fear.

"Who are?" Harry asked, hoping he was wrong.

"Death Eaters." Her voice wavered slightly. Harry closed his eyes tightly. He wasn't wrong. "They've been staking out my home! I can't go back! I hear any noise and I jump! I can't stand it, Harry! I don't know why, but I know they're there!" Luna whispered. There was no trace of fear in her voice anymore, only spite.

"Why didn't you go to the Aurors? Someone could have stayed with you-" Harry began but Luna broke away from his grasp and looked up at him, blue eyes bloodshot from crying.

There was something in her eyes that unnerved him even more than hugging her in her invisible state.

"Would you have come?" she asked. Harry froze. _Would I have come?_ he wondered.

Luna nodded mutely, disentangling herself from him as she got slowly to her feet. "Do you have anything I could wear?" she asked, wiping stray tears from her blotchy face. Harry slowly got to his feet as well, guilt twisting his gut.

"Yeah, I'll get you something," he said as he sat heavily on his bed. He raised his hand and flicked it over in Luna's direction. A red shirt floated over from his walk-in wardrobe, followed closely by a pair of jeans. He looked up at the hovering garments and then over at Luna, who still clutched her sheet closely to herself.

"These should fit you," he said, and the clothes folded themselves in midair and landed lightly in his outstretched hand. He looked down at the jeans and felt like a dagger had just been twisted in his chest. They were Ginny's; she'd left them at his apartment. Harry cleared his head quickly. _She broke up with** me.** I have no reason to feel guilty._ He looked up slowly and saw Luna staring at him in amazement, or at least he thought that was amazement. Her eyes had widened ever so slightly.

As he watched, she slowly bent down and picked up his wand. Harry smiled ruefully, all thoughts of Ginny forgotten. "Yeah … a few years ago I found out I was quite adept at wandless magic. It's quite useful in the mornings. I can get the coffee to make itself," he said with a shaky grin. As she collected the clothes from him, Luna nodded, as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

It wasn't.

Every witch and wizard could do wandless magic, but its strength depended on their physical strength as well as their magical. Harry knew that both Hermione and Ron were quite good at it too, but for some reason he'd always found it easy. He could do it without thinking most of the time … and did.

"Thank you," Luna said as she dropped the sheet. Harry quickly looked away. He heard Luna sigh.

-oOo-

"I'm dressed. You can look again," she said after a moment. Harry got to his feet and collected his wand from her.

"Come on," he said as he walked towards the door.

"Where are we going?" Luna asked as she trotted beside him. He looked down at her and felt a small smile form on his face … the jeans fit nicely. _Ginny would be livid … my wife in her clothes._ As soon as the thought crossed his mind he shook it aside, stunned at how naturally it came, before returning to the present conversation with a snap.

"To your place," he told her.

Luna stopped in her tracks at his words. "I'm not going back there," she said. Harry turned to her. She squared her shoulders as he watched. "No," she said more firmly.

Harry looked down at his hand, his stomach turning a little bit more. His ring glinted up at him.

"If you're my … wife -" the word felt strange in his mouth. He looked at Luna and saw that she was smiling, the dreamy look he remembered from Hogwarts back in her eyes.

-oOo-

_I'm his wife … he's my husband … _Luna's heart began to flutter again, all fear of returning home sinking into the depths of her mind. It was smothered completely by three simple words, however hesitant they had been. '- you're my … wife -'. The rest of Harry's words melted together as Luna thrilled at the prospect. _I've loved him since year five! And now we're married!_

"- Can't have you in my clothes all the time, can I? And there have to be more things at your home that you want with you," Harry finished.

-oOo-

"- then you're also my … you're also with me. Can't have you in my clothes all the time, can I? And there have to be more things at your home that you want with you," Harry said and Luna nodded.

"True," she admitted. She looked down at herself and looked up at Harry with a quirky grin.

"You wear women's jeans, do you?" she asked. Harry blanched.

"NO! - why - what? -" he began to splutter but Luna giggled and stepped forward, placing a dainty finger across his lips to still them.

"I'm joking. I know they're Ginny's," she told him, her grin slowly sobering. Harry frowned slightly.

"How do you know?" he asked, her finger still touching his lips. For some reason he couldn't make himself take it away.

A small lopsided smirk crossed her face. "Apart from the name tag …" she said coyly, letting her sentence trail off as she arched a playful brow.

Some insane part of him slowly unthawed in his chest. It raged inside him, wanting him to lean down and kiss her, long and hard. It battered at his decent nature. He hadn't felt the emotion-crazed monster since his sixth year at Hogwarts. It had stayed with him, emerging every time he saw Ginny for years … when had it died? He'd never noticed its absence … why was it awakening _now?_ Harry closed his eyes slowly. He knew why…

It took all of his resolve to step backwards, so he was no longer in contact with the beautiful woman before him. Only then did he open his eyes.

_She doesn't want that side of me, _he told himself firmly, as he watched her lower her arm and slip her hand into a pocket. _She just wants someone she can rely on. Someone who can set this whole mess straight._

"Now … where about is your apartment?" he asked gruffly. He cleared his throat quickly as the smallest of blushes stained his cheeks. _I'm too old to blush._

He saw uncertainty creep into her eyes slowly. "I will not let anything happen to you. I promise. In no way will you get hurt," Harry told her, gripping her shoulder tightly. She looked at his hand and he realised it was his left; his ring was touching her skin. He took his hand away quickly, his stomach writhing.

_This is so strange._ He looked up at Luna who was still looking at her shoulder. _When do I wake up?_

-oOo-

"I will not let anything happen to you. I promise. In no way will you get hurt." Harry's voice was soothing, a beautiful baritone that was smooth and soft on her ears. It washed away any doubts she had. He'd protect her … just him being with her would be protection. A warm calloused hand clasped her shoulder tightly, radiating reassurance and strength. But something cold also was touching her shoulder. She looked to it and realised it was his wedding ring. Harry drew his hand away quickly as if he was a little school boy, afraid of catching cooties from a girl …

_But at his age he's grown immune, he should know that. _Luna continued to stare at her shoulder, was it just her or was there a faint outline of a hand there?

"Shall we be off?" Harry asked. Luna looked up at him with a smile, the hand print forgotten. She nodded, sliding her arm through the crook of his.

Together they walked out of the room, and Luna apparated the both of them to her flat.

* * *

heheheh, fun fun fun. Cooties. hehheeh. hope you all liked! and sorry it took so long to update. Thankyou Dreamer for editing this!

Mali

p.s. Please Review!

* * *

_(edited 09-Nov-2006 - td4)_


	4. Chapter three: Gary

**Led by the Spirits**

Disclaimer: Jk's world, I'm just living here.

A/N: I'm SO sorry I haven't updated in so long. But my muse had gone missing … but she's come back! HUZZAH! So here's the next chapter for Led by the Spirits!

* * *

**-oOo-**

**Chapter Three**

**Gary**

**-oOo-**

As the pressing sensation died away, Harry drew his wand and looked around. They were in a plain hallway lined with six doors on either side, each numbered accordingly. It was quite mundane really, he had expected something much more bizarre from Loony Luna Lovegood.

Harry mentally blanched as the thought crossed his mind. _This is my WIFE! She's not _**loony! **_She's just …_ He looked down discreetly at the woman, her bold turnip earrings were peeping from beneath her white blond hair … _she's just different, _he finished as a smile claimed his lips. Luna was still clinging to his arm … a bit more tightly than she had to.

"Luna?" he asked, fighting the amusement from his face.

"Yes, Harry?" she asked, looking nervously at the plain door in front of them.

"You can let go now."

Luna looked up at him, big blue eyes catching his own green. For a moment the blue orbs were the only thing he could think of. They were pulling him in and not letting go. The monster in his chest awoke in an instant, but before it could take control Luna looked away. His whirling emotions sunk back into whatever hole they usually resided in, leaving him with a racing heart and almost breathless.

"I know," she told him, focusing back on the door.

Harry shook his head to clear it, blinking slowly as he took a deep breath. He had to quickly remind himself that they may be in danger, that a Death Eater could be hiding inside, waiting for them, or a curse could be laying dormant, filled with ill intent just for them … but her eyes wouldn't fade completely from his mind. _This is getting way too …_ he felt like growling in frustration as the words wouldn't come. Everything was way too hectic, for starters! He couldn't even remember his own wedding! The next day everyone in the Wizarding World would know he'd gotten smashed and messed up big time. Ginny would want his head (or maybe his balls) when she found out that, a day after she dumped him, he had gone and gotten married. And now, to top it all off, his whole being wanted nothing more than to snog Luna senseless. Finally the word he had been looking for came to him. Real. _This is getting way too** real**._

"I can't stand just looking at my front door any longer. Can we please just go inside or leave? I'd much prefer the latter, but either will do," Luna interrupted calmly. Harry snapped out of his musings and nodded quickly.

"Er-Yes … before we go inside I'd like to check for any Trip Wire Curses though … but for that I need my arm," Harry confessed, looking down the bridge of his nose at her. His wife looked up at him for a moment before reluctantly releasing her grip and taking a step back.

"Go ahead."

Harry felt a small cloud of pride inflate in his chest at her expression. Her fear was just hidden behind her eyes, but she was standing her ground when everything in her told her to run. It was people like Luna that he wanted by his side if the worst came to worst, and wands were blazing. His eyes widened, and he squashed the feeling down quickly, forcing his eyes to return to the door. _What am I doing?! I get married and go all sentimental? All I can think of is my wife? … Wait…_ he shook his head again. _Okay … Auror mode. I've got to keep focused … focused …_

He quickly held out his wand before he could get sidetracked again.

"_Ostendo sum quis est occultus_," he said quietly, and a streak of white sparks shot from the tip of his wand. They eddied gently before drifting to the floor, but as soon as they touched the rough doormat they jumped away and formed an arc around it, the door frame, and part of the wall.

If any spell was on the door, the sparks would have clung to it, and from there he could cast a further spell to identify which spell was present, or more specifically what its intent was. It was quite useful and quite effective, but nowhere as efficient as Ron's magical eye. Ron could just look at the door and see exactly what spells were there, and how they were laid. He could dismantle an intricate spell in minutes without setting it off, where _Finite Incantatem _just broke it crudely … _I bet he's gonna be pissed off at me when he reads that article … _Harry brushed the thought aside.

"General wards?" he asked, eyes tracing the line the sparks had created.

"Yes. Just a Flame Retardant, a few Dampeners for Dark magic, Anti-Break-ins, and an Anti-Apparition ward," Luna listed, watching the sparks jump and shudder along the line they had formed with interest. Harry turned to her in surprise. A general ward just covered anti-break-ins and a typical doorbell-type spell that would inform the occupant when someone approached the door. Anti-Apparition wards were tricky, as were Flame Retardants … but _Dampeners_? They were highly advanced.

"That must have cost a bundle," he thought aloud. Luna frowned.

"Not really. The Anti-Apparition books cost a bit, and I couldn't get the Flame Retardants right … I kept setting the door on fire … it shouldn't have done that … I had to get two new doors … but I got it eventually," Luna said blandly as she got to her knees and inspected the sparks more closely.

Harry couldn't stop his eyes widening. Most people hired professionals to cast such wards; they were just too complex for most magical folk.

"You cast the wards yourself?" he asked, his surprise evident. If she had, he had severely underestimated Luna's magical ability. Luna looked back at him in confusion

"_You_ cast your own," she stated.

"Yes. But that's differe-" he stopped, knowing he would regret it if he finished the sentence. _I'm not better than her. I don't want to sound like I think I am._

"How is it different?" she asked, looking back down as she poked at a spark.

"It isn't," he quickly agreed. "I'm just surprised, that's all. You're very powerful if these wards are as strong as they look." Harry knelt down beside her and pointed. "See how the sparks are in such a straight line?"

Luna nodded, eyes reflecting the tiny white lights ... they looked like they were filled with stars-_FOCUS! _"Usually the lines are jagged, and there are gaps. Even professional Warders' work is usually a little jagged." He explained quickly before standing back up.

"Shall we go inside?" he asked. Luna got back to her feet and nodded cautiously.

"What the hell. We all die someday," she said as she unlocked her door and went inside.

**-oOo-**

Luna felt the familiarity of her home wash over her frazzled nerves and ease them instantly. But beneath its welcome comfort, a sense of '_wrongness_' lurked.

The bright walls and fluffy carpets were all the same. The vivid mismatched pillows that were strewn all over the purple couch, and her jungle of a bookcase were exactly as she left it … _but something is definitely different._

Luna turned back to Harry to tell him this, only to notice he wasn't there. She turned back to see he had walked ahead and was checking each room before he entered it, wand held at the ready.

He was obviously in his element. With the possibility of danger she could see his eyes light up; with the threat of a hidden Death Eater she could tell his blood fizzed. He was made to be an Auror, that much was apparent.

Luna walked around, her racing heart set at ease knowing that Harry was there, willing to protect her, trying to pinpoint exactly what was wrong. Her old Ravenclaw scarf was still wrapped around her hat stand, her variety of shoes were still piled beside the door (ranging from Wellingtons to stilettos), and her current paper on the Crumple-Horned Snorkack was still sprawled across her kitchen table. Her eyes lit up as she realised what wasn't different, but missing.

"Gary!" Luna exclaimed.

Harry's head popped out from a room at her outburst, alarm in his eyes.

"What is it?" he demanded, worry clear on his face. But a second later he yelped, his face draining of all colour as he was bowled over by a whirling blur of purple.

**-oOo-**

Harry hit the ground with a shuddering thud, but he wasn't at all concerned about the throbbing pain now issuing from his shoulder. No, the _THING_ crawling up his side was too distracting. Harry felt like his heart was about to explode as _something_ crawled over him. He could feel tiny pricks trailing across his chest from the creature's tiny claws. He wanted to get the thing the hell off him, but for the first time his body had betrayed him, he was too afraid to move.

"Luna?" he called softly, his voice shaking. The creature began to chatter as it pulled at the collar of his shirt. Even though he wanted to screech and curse the purple monster off him, he didn't move in case the tiny _thing_ had teeth. The thing got bored with his collar and turned to his face, pulling at his cheek with tiny purple fingers …

"LUNA!" he yelled, his voice breaking and the creature's head snapped up. It had beady black eyes and a tiny snub nose which twitched constantly like a rabbit's. It had curling grey horns atop its small head and as he watched, the horns unfurled and began to probe his features like antennae.

"**LUNA**!"

"Gary! Oh, you're safe!" Luna cried from above him. Before Harry could voice his confusion, orange-nailed hands slipped into his range of view and pulled the monster off him. He felt his muscles relax and his racing heart slow with its weight off his chest … and its claws.

"Luna. What the hell is that?" he asked slowly. He didn't move from his position on the floor, not only because he was sure his knees wouldn't hold him, but because he suddenly felt far too tired to try moving.

But Luna seemed to have forgotten he was there.

"Oh! Gary! You're okay! I feel terrible that I forgot about you, but I've had a very eventful night. Oh, are you hungry? I bet you are, but please stop eating my hair - there's a good Snorkack. Harry and I have to pack up my things, but after that I'll get you a big lunch. How's that, Gary?"

Harry opened his eyes as he heard the soft drone of purring, a blank expression on his face.

_What the hell have I married into?_

**-oOo-**

**

* * *

A/N:**

_Ostendo sum quis est occultus_ reveal what is hidden.

Sorry this chapter's shorter than the rest, but it just had to end there. Hehe, I love Harry and Luna … and GARY! Lol.

Mali Caren

_

* * *

_

(edited 10-Jan-2007 - td4)

* * *


	5. Chapter four: Early Edition

**A/N: Please R & R

* * *

**

**Led by the Spirits**

**-oOo-**

**Chapter Four**

**Early Edition**

**-oOo-**

* * *

An hour later and Harry was still trying to stop his hands shaking. Together with Luna, packing up all of her things had been easy and quick. They were now back at the Phoenix Hotel, Harry in the kitchen making lunch. But with _Gary_ around, Harry had been jumping at every purple thing that moved (and the surprising thing was that Luna had _A LOT_ of purple items which were animated ... it hadn't helped his nerves).

Add the fact that the little … _thing … _seemed to have taken a liking to him … Harry tried to shake the feeling of tiny claws from his mind. Luna seemed quite attached to the tiny monster, and when it wasn't attached to the back of Harry's shirt or head, it was perched on her lean shoulder, chattering away and playing with her earrings.

"Gary!" Harry began to turn but stopped, a scowl marring his face. Another fact that wasn't helping was that the monster's name was FAR too similar to his own. Every time Luna called one of them, they both turned.

"Harry?!" It took him a moment to respond, making sure she wasn't calling to 'it'.

"Yes?"

"Can I have another slice of beetroot? Gary's finished his first one!"

Harry shook his head. It really was going to be a long day. A second later something small, purple, and chattering barrelled into the back of his head.

Again.

-oOo-

Dusk was falling and Gary had finally fallen asleep … on the ceiling. Luna had explained that the little 'dumpling' was related to the gecko, and shared its feet. It was also apparently distantly related to a goat, but Luna hadn't explained how yet. And frankly, Harry really didn't want to know. The monster was annoying, loud, _liked_ him, and was never in the same place when he turned back to look at it- there was nothing else he needed to know about it.

But at least the thing was asleep.

Harry and Luna were sitting silently on the sofa, Harry fidgeting uncomfortably, and Luna gazing at him intently … either that or she was looking through him, it was hard to tell.

The silence was beginning to get to him until Luna finally blinked and cocked her head to the side in thought.

"Do you think we had sexual intercourse last night?" she asked innocently.

Harry paled, his eyes bulged and he felt his inside shrink, but at the same time a strange warmth pooled in his stomach. He had a sudden suspicion that Luna had been mentally stripping him before.

"Why-" his voice was a high-pitched squeak, and he quickly cleared his throat, colour rapidly returning to his face. "Why would you ask that?"

Luna blinked again as she moved closer to him along the couch. "It's only logical, really, considering the fact that we woke up devoid of clothes and were thoroughly drunk/intoxicated the night before."

She moved closer again, and Harry was suddenly very flustered.

"We are also, obviously, a man and a woman. Hormones and such," she added, stopping her slow approach towards him. Harry could feel her warmth through his shirt, and that foreign emotion was rising in his stomach again. He tried in vain to swallow it down, but Luna took that moment to place her orange-nailed hand on his thigh and smile radiantly at him, and Harry felt like his heart was about to burst.

Harry lent forward, his hand reaching up to get tangled in her long hair, her face- her lips- were inches away from his when-

A great lump of purple gecko-and-goat-related newly-discovered creature collided with his head. Tiny fingers and claws attached themselves firmly to his face and Harry yelled, flailing backwards wildly and falling from the sofa with a painful 'thump'.

"Gary! Oh, you poor dumpling! Come here!" Luna exclaimed, falling to her knees beside Harry who was vainly trying to pry the babbling thing from his crimson face.

The Snorkack turned its small face to her, with what Harry would describe as a malicious grin and Luna a charming smile, before lifting its arms up to her. She smiled and pulled the wriggling creature from him and hugged it to her side affectionately as Harry crawled back to his feet, the shaking that had just left him returning full force.

_I need a drink … a strong drink … or six,_ he thought as he ran his hand through his hair, humiliation staining his face.

"I'm going to bed …" he trailed off. Luna was his guest, his wife in fact; he wasn't going to let her sleep on the couch. With a silent groan he walked to his room and pulled a spare blanket and pillow from the chest at its foot before turning to leave. But the bed caught his eye and he felt his blush deepen.

The sheets were gone, (he remembered vividly Luna wearing them that morning) and the blankets were rumpled and half-falling from the bed. _Did we …_ For a moment Harry saw Luna entwined in his arms, an alcohol-tainted breath breathing quickly in his ear, and scorching skin hot against his own.

He gulped audibly before flicking his wrist and fixing the bed, conjuring the missing sheet. He'd think about _that_ tomorrow.

Returning to the lounge Harry paused as a soft lilting voice met his ears. A soft lullaby drifted sweetly around the near-silent room, the only sounds being the gentle song and two sets of breath.

Harry crept further into the room, not wanting Luna to stop her singing. She was rocking the monster gently, her blue eyes glued to its awkward form curled in her arms. It was obviously asleep, but Harry wasn't going to risk waking it again. His face stung where its sticky feet had gripped it, and its claws had anchored it in place. He was sure he had little cuts all over his face.

'_The moon hides her face, eyes drooped with heavy sleep_

_The stars sing their lullabies, gently, tenderly, shining just for you each night_

_Clouds drifted slowly, soft beds for sleepers deep in dreams_

_But then the moon's eyes close, heavy, heavy, just like every little dreamer._'

The song didn't rhyme, and its rhythm was different for every line, but with Luna's soft voice, nowhere near perfect, but sweet and gentle, Harry couldn't help but smile.

Had his mother ever sung him a lullaby like this? Just gentle calming words strung together with apparently no effort.

Harry tried to forget that Luna was singing for the monster.

Slowly she let her voice fade away and turned to him, smiling. Apparently he hadn't been as quiet as he thought he'd been.

"Do you have a basket or something Gary can sleep in? I've found he likes enclosed warm places," she whispered.

The little thing purred and curled up tighter against Luna's chest, curling its little fingers into the fabric of her shirt. Harry forced his scowl from his face as a foreign feeling rose up inside him at the sight of it. _How about the dryer?_ he thought.

"Yeah, how about the washing basket?" he said aloud.

Luna beamed. "He'd love that. Thank you, Harry."

As soon as the purple thing was tucked into Harry's dirty laundry, (the basket's contents disappeared each morning and reappeared clean and folded each day while he was at work. Harry was secretly hoping that Luna's precious 'Dumpling' would disappear too …) the newlyweds stood in the kitchen, Harry making tea while Luna fetched cups.

"What happens now?" Luna asked quietly as she placed the cups on the counter.

Without looking up from pouring Harry answered, "Well, first we get you unpacked," –_and find a nice strong cage for the purple blob- "_and then, well, let's take it a day at a time. Worry about … er … one sugar or two?"

"Four."

"Oh. Anyway, we'll just deal with what comes up," he finished, handing the steaming cup over to Luna's waiting hand before making his own.

Once they were seated back on the sofa, Harry blew at his tea absentmindedly as Luna sipped at her own tea quietly. His stomach slowly churned as one thought dominated over the frenzy in his head.

The Daily Prophet would be out when he woke up ... everyone would be reading it, everyone would know how he messed up ... how 'The Boy Who Lived' was a bloody drunk ... his mouthful of tea suddenly turned very sour. _Should I warn Luna?_ He slowly looked up at her through his bangs. She was sitting with her shapely legs tucked neatly beneath her, orange-nailed fingers wrapped lightly around her cup as if she was absorbing its warmth.

Part of Harry wanted to move over and drape his arm around her shoulders, just in case she was cold. The other half wanted nothing more than to go back to his small kitchen and dig out the firewhiskey he'd hidden there and spike his own tea.

Both looked highly appealing.

"What happened between you and Ginny?"

The question caught Harry off guard, and he looked up mid-sip before looking back down. "She dumped me. Nothing else to say really."

"Last night, didn't Arthur mention something about marriage?" she prodded.

Harry nodded slowly. "Said I was a coward for not proposing to her. She said she'd already 'waited too long' for me to get my act together, and so on and so forth." Harry grinned into his cup as he looked back up at his wife.

"She's gonna be _really_ pissed at me."

Luna nodded, a slight frown marring her brow. "Yes … Ginny's changed, hasn't she?"

Harry opened his mouth to defend his ex-girlfriend but stopped himself, realising that Luna was right. The Ginny he had first gone out with had been caring, feisty, and contentedly cheerful. She'd jump to anyone's defence in a second, and would wear whatever she had, as long as she was comfortable in it.

Lately Ginny had begun to obsess with clothes, makeup and jewellery. That in itself didn't bother Harry; it was the fact that she'd started obsessing over her media image as well. She'd religiously read every magazine that _could_ mention her, and snap at anyone who disturbed her. She'd started trying to dress Harry up and drag him to fancy restaurants, like he was some sort of flashy accessory to go with her new dress …

And the worst thing was that Harry had still loved her during it all. Once again, Harry snuck another look at Luna, who was still watching him intently. He let a smile spread across his face that reached his eyes. _Loved. Not anymore._

"Yes, she has. But so have you. I mean- not like her. She's just … and you're …you've changed in a good way. When did the whole magi-zoologist thing start?" He stumbled, the right words thick on his tongue. _Smooth, Potter, smooth,_ he mentally berated, placing his empty cup aside and running his hand through his hair. As usual, this just made it stick up even more … _I really should stop doing that …_

Luna smiled brightly. "A few years back. I've always been interested in creatures which no one knows much about. So has Daddy. We found Gary together in western Scotland. It was a fun summer. Once I've finished all of my papers on the little dumpling, I plan to get an article published in 'The Magimal Journal'. You're not sleeping on the couch, are you?"

"What? I mean, yes. I've … er … fixed up the bed for you. I'll bunk down here for the night. You're my guest, after all."

"Wife."

"Er … yes, that too."

"And as your wife I am not allowing you to sleep on the sofa. At least not without me if you do." Luna looked up at the clock on the wall. "It's ten thirty-eight. Are you working tomorrow? Of course you are. Come on then, bed time," Luna instructed as she got up and collected the tea cups. Once she'd put them on the sink she came back to find Harry hadn't moved.

She rolled her eyes.

"Come on, Mr Potter. I don't bite unless I feel like it, but I don't at the moment so you don't have to worry. Come on, bed," she insisted as she grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet.

"But-" he began. Luna rolled her eyes again

"We are only going to sleep. Unless you'd like t-"

"Luna! We-"

"Are married, and are thus allowed to have sex if we so please."

She stopped pulling him along and turned to him, big blue eyes wide and innocent … but Harry was sure there was something far less innocent swimming in the cerulean depths. The monster was waking up again.

"Do you regret marrying me?" she asked frankly.

Harry was surprised to find he wasn't. Even with the article about them in line for printing, and the inevitable wrath of Ginny, he was glad Luna was there.

With him.

With a shaking hand Harry reached up and cupped her smooth cheek, his wedding ring cool against her warm skin. She closed her eyes at his touch, and Harry found himself leaning down to her, his lips soft against hers. But only for a moment. He pulled away slowly, and she opened her eyes, a soft smile tugging at her lips.

"I'm glad," she told him.

-oOo-

The next morning Harry woke with Luna leaning against his side, his arm draped around her. Nothing had happened, they'd just slept, Harry's usual nightmares warded off by her warm presence beside him.

It was the first time he'd ever slept the night completely through since he'd left Hogwarts.

He lay there silently, waiting for Luna to wake up before he moved. Her breathing was soft and even, but slowly it deepened and her eyes fluttered open and her arms tightened around his middle.

"Good morning, husband," she said as she buried her face in his side.

"Morning, Luna." Hesitantly he added, "I'll have to get ready soon. Work and all."

She nodded, but Harry didn't move. _I really should …_ but he felt so comfortable.

"Harry?"

"Mmm?"

"You really should get up. I don't want you to get in trouble because of me."

"Yeah …" A moment later an owl tapped at his window and Harry felt his stomach plummet.

"Oh no," he muttered, closing his eyes.

"What? It's just the morning owl with the paper … but it is a bit early. Breaking news, perhaps?" Luna said before untangling herself from him and moving to the window.

The bed suddenly felt empty without the Ravenclaw's warm presence beside him, and Harry quickly got up to join her by the window. It had never felt like that when Ginny left …

"Oh, Merlin."

Luna had read the headline.

-oOo-

"HE DIDN'T!? THAT BASTARD IS GOING TO PAY! THAT BLOND BITCH USED TO BE MY FRIEND! EVERYBODY KNOWS HE'S MINE! HE'S MINE! _MINE __**MINE **__**MINE**_! WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS?! I'M GOING TO HEX HIS BALLS OFF!"

-oOo-

"Oh, Harry you didn't."

"What? Is there something about Harry in the paper? When isn't there?"

"You're just still mad at him because of Ginny."

"And I have every right to be!"

"She dumped him, remember …"

"I don't like your tone. What is it?"

"Nothing …"

"You're awful at lying, Mione. What is it?"

"I told you, it's … no-RONALD! GIVE THAT BACK!"

"No! Not until I've rea-"

…

"I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!"

"No, you're not, Ronald Weasley! It's written by Rita Skeeter! It's probably all lies! Don't you dare go off and accuse him of-"

"-Of what? Dumping my little sister, getting smashed and getting MARRIED TO SOME BLOND!?"

"Ginny dumped Harry, Ron. And … I think that's Luna."

"OH! AND THAT MAKES IT ALL BETTER!?"

"RONALD! YOU'RE BEING UNREASONABLE!"

"NO! I'M NOT!"

"YES YOU ARE!"

"NO! I'M NOT!"

"YES YOU ARE!"

"NO! I'M NOT!"

"YES YOU ARE!"

"NO! I'M NOT!"

"YES YOU ARE!"

"NO! I'M NOT!"

"YOU'RE HANDSOME!"

"NO! I'M - wait. What?"

"You're quite handsome when you get so flustered …"

"… Are you trying to distract me?"

"… That depends on if it's working."

-oOo-

"Minerva, one lump or two?"

"Surely after 45 years of working together you can remember how I take my tea, Albus?"

"Of course I do. It's just common courtesy to ask."

…

"So, why have you asked me to this lovely breakfast, Albus?"

"To discuss gifts for the newlyweds. You have read the morning paper, I presume?"

"No, I haven't yet. After I received your invitation from Winky I came straight here. Who are the lucky couple?! Past students?! Order members? Faculty?!"

"Harry and-"

"Oh! He finally proposed to young Ginevra! That's wonderful!"

"Actually, no. Miss, or should I say 'Mrs' Luna Potter nee Lovegood. Isn't it wonderful?"

"-Luna? _Not_ Ginny Weasley? Why, I was sure those two would tie the knot. Whatever could have broken them up?"

"I truly have no idea, but Mrs Potter is with Mr Potter now. So … gifts? Well-wishes?"

"Gifts … Albus, what exactly was in the Prophet this morning?"

…

"Why don't you enlighten yourself while I collect some more of these delectable biscuits?"

"Oh dear … you never avoid a question. What is in the paper!? –Ginevra isn't … isn't _dead,_ is she?!"

"Oh no! Of course not, but the circumstances of the apparent marriage were somewhat … questionable. Biscuit?"

"Questionable? In what way?"

"These really are very good. Are you sure you'll decline?"

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore! I do not want one of your blasted biscuits! - Oh, don't give me that 'wounded puppy' expression! Don't. It won't work, it never does … oh fine! I'll have one of your blasted biscuits!"

…

"These are actually quite good. But I haven't forgotten about the paper!'

"Drat"

-oOo-

"Ah, Scarhead. How far you've fallen … what a pity-" deep baritone laughter welled up and filled the cold room, and even colder eyes teared with mirth.

-oOo-

* * *

A/N: AH! An update! The world has gone mad! Reality has snapped…that, or I just got an email from my fan-tabulous Beta, The Dreamer4. Well, hopefully Led By the Spirits is beginning to move along! What a Novel thought, one of Mali Carens fanfictions actually GOING somewhere…(or trying to)? The world is truly, truly mad. and as am I insanity is fun if this is true. Hope you liked! Please Review!

Mali

* * *

E/N (editor note) … mea culpa … the brain-fried beta is responsible for delaying this chapter for over a month … begsforgivenessofauthorandreaders … I promise to be faster next time … dodgesrottentomatoesandbat-bogeyhexes … whimper I sorry!

_(edited 13-May-2007 - td4)

* * *

_


End file.
